toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny Phantom
Danny Fenton Phantom is the title character from his own series by Butch Hartman in 2004 and a frequent character in the Nicktoons Unite series who returns for Frozarburst's Toon Wars crossover series as one of the starring cast. He was a teenage boy who was mutated with ghost energy that gave him an array of superpowers, forcing him to juggle the duty of being a superhero with his everyday life. However, throughout the Nicktoons Unite series, which took place between events of his cartoon, he and his friends became an occasional part of a team of other Nicktoons whenever their worlds were in danger. And years after, in Toon Wars as an adult, he co-founded the Toon Force with Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner to fight in a war caused by the Syndicate. In Toon Wars: The Final Days, he returns once again as leader of the Toon Force and regroups the team when reality is in danger even in Jimmy's absence, enduring many gruesome battles, including the devastating Ghost Zone and Toon Goddess fights up until the final confrontation against the Toon God. Following the villain's demise and the deletion of the Virus Entity, Danny accompanied his friends to assess the fix and changes of reality, relieved that the conflict had finally ended. He is voiced by David Kaufman. Appearance To quote from the Danny Phantom wiki,"Danny Fenton has black hair and blue eyes. He wears a white T-shirt with a thin red collar, red cuffs, and a red circle in the middle, light blue jeans, and red-and-white sneakers. When he transforms into Danny Phantom, his hair becomes snow white, his eyes become glowing green, and his skin changes from light to tanned. Danny Phantom wears a black jumpsuit with white boots, collar, belt, and forearm-length gloves. After "Memory Blank," he wears his logo, a white "D" with the negative space inside it forming a "P," on his chest." In the Toon Wars series, he appears much taller and broad but still maintains his original look from the cartoon and Nicktoons Unite until the events of Magiswords: Echoes where along with his outfit, which at the time was unfinished from modification, his physical appearance had been drastically changed from fighting and age. By design, he still keeps his physical build with a slight gain in muscle mass, but his skin tone is now permanently pale in and out of his ghost form. His hair has a grey or black streak depending on his form and appears to have bags under his eyes; a sign that he's growing tired from the past three sagas. His hair has also grown longer, appearing with a slight curve from either side. His upgraded suit's inner workings are exposed in Magiswords Echoes, detailing several mechanized armor parts constructed by Jimmy and the Fentons. While the finished model has its shell hidden and appears more akin to that of his original design, but with more silver parts and green highlights that go black if powered down to his human form. His Phantom logo also is highlighted green instead of silver. Personality As a teenager, Danny was awkward but friendly to people and very much a glorified hero at heart when he is given his ghost powers after the portal accident. He is very compassionate to others, including some of the ghosts he meets such as Wulf and Frostbite. And his bravery and determination to protect his city kept him going, along with his close friendship with Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, who are always there to help him in both school and his adventures. However, with the struggles of balancing his life between hero, family life, and school life, he grew frustrated even to the point of trying to give up his powers to cope. Or in most cases, heavily blame himself when he fails to protect anyone from anything (which in of itself ended up leading to the creation of the otherwise ruthless Dan Phantom). Nevertheless, he always managed to persevere and maintained his maturity and heroics throughout his life, even when all odds are stacked against him. In contrast to Timmy Turner and Spongebob Squarepants in the Nicktoons Unite series, Danny is seen to be the most mature of the team next to Jimmy Neutron and even led the Nicktoons in Volcano Island in Jimmy's absence. This leadership role remained that way in his own fan miniseries, Wrath of the Phantom, and the Toon Wars series, where along with Jimmy and Timmy was leader and founder of the Toon Force and led a multitude of battles with them. Most notably in Magiswords: Echoes, Danny is seen to be very encouraging, not only motivating lesser fighters like the Cave Weirdos but also fighting with them in the heat of battle. Eventually, however, he grew tired of fighting in Toon Wars: The Final Days until he was forced to step back in the role of leadership immediately after the team was disbanded. Although much of the Toon Force had doubt, given the dire situation they're in throughout the arc, Danny still keeps his head high and supports everyone personally. Most especially Spongebob, who was absent in the Toon Wars until this point, as well as Bimm whom he felt extremely sorry for. He is, fortunately, relieved when the conflict ends after many gruesome challenges throughout. Biography Original Series and Nicktoons Unite Danny Fenton grew up disliking his parents' eccentric and rather traumatizing ghost hunting personalities and role throughout his childhood but was one day infused with ghost energy when he accidentally activated the Fenton Ghost Portal while still inside it. After discovering his powers with help from his friends, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, Danny took on the role of Amity Park's superhero under the alias, Danny Phantom, and had defended the town and on rare occasions the entirety of the planet from ghosts and other dimensional beings from the Ghost Zone. Over the years, he had encountered and faced many notable ghosts and types of civilizations. And had even befriended and been taught by some in the process, including Wulf, Frostbite, and Dorothy to name a few. But his most noteworthy adventures came from his rivalry between Vlad Plasmius (Jack Fenton's old friend), his evil future self known simply as Dan Phantom, and his first time meeting Clockwork. Vlad was obsessed with stealing Danny's mother, Maddie, away from Jack and taking over the world after he too was given ghost powers years ago from an accident involving a similar experiment with a ghost portal and traveled into the Ghost Zone finding new purpose in domination by exploiting his powers for his own gain. But Danny always managed to foil his plans which progressively got worse as time went on. Dan, in particular, was created when Danny lost his parents and friends in an accident involving an explosion at the Nasty Burger, leading down to Danny wanting to rid his sorrow and guilt by having Vlad remove the ghost half from him. But when Danny's Phantom identity had taken form and merged with Vlad's, it resulted in Danny's demise and Dan's destruction of the Earth until Danny from the past, after meeting Clockwork sent to eliminate him from Earth's impending doom, came to the future and fought his evil counterpart and sealed him away in a Fenton Thermos outside of time. Later on, however, Danny would again be put to the test when Vlad had allied himself with Professor Calamitous, Denzel Crocker, and Plankton to form a Syndicate in Nicktoons Unite. In response, Jimmy Neutron had traveled to Amity Park team up with Danny along with Spongebob Squarepants and Timmy Turner to form a team of their own. Danny in particular took on Vlad when he attempted to steal ghost energy using a portal in his castle. And would eventually help to shut down Calamitous' Doomsday Device. In Battle for Volcano Island, he and his friends were plucked from his world with Spongebob to save the universe from the Mawgu who used his interdimensional vortex to deconstruct and absorb the energy of every Nicktoon world. And in Attack of the Toybots, he and Sam rejoined the team with others such as Jenny Wakeman and Invader Zim when Calamitous had built a robot army to attack Amity Park. His last few years of this era, however, would be his most important as Vlad had once led Danny to giving up his powers by replacing him with Masters Blasters as Amity Park's protectors before revealing his elaborate plan to conquer the Earth and the Ghost Zone by holding them hostage with the threat of the incoming Disasteroid. He vowed to destroy it himself if they made him absolute ruler. But when his plan failed, Danny and Tucker took charge of the plan to destroy the asteroid by getting the help of the Ghost Zone and the unification of the world's nations to turn the Earth itself intangible. Their plan succeeded and the two with Sam and the Fentons were deemed everyone's heroes, and Danny was given his ghost powers back and revealed to the world that he is Danny Fenton. Soon after, Danny was back in action when Globulous Maximus had sent his Morphoid minions to attack the universe after being upset with his existence as a space booger. But with the care and compassion from the heroes, and he turned a new leaf and identity as Spongeglob, vowing to right the wrongs he's done throughout the universe. This would historically be the last time Danny sees Spongebob until 15 years later in Toon Wars: The Final Days, and the last time he teams up with other Nicktoons until the Toon Wars 10 years later. 10-Year Gap/Wrath of the Phantom Sometime in the gap before the Toon Wars, Danny had married Sam and went on a mission with she and Tucker to stop Ember from hypnotizing a crowd with her songs. Though Danny was incapacitated some time during the fight, the duel was immediately interrupted when an overpowered Dan Phantom shot a beam from the sky, destroying all but the fighters. Confused, Danny uses Ember's Ghost Portal ability to teleport them into Clockwork's Lair where Dan had escaped, killing the Observants and crippling Clockwork. Clockwork warns Danny about the obtainment of the Dimensional Monitor by Dan. With it, he has all the knowledge of the multiverse in his possession and is on his way to destroying Amity Park to get his revenge on Danny. With the help of his allies and his family and friends, Danny took on Dan back at the streets of Amity, eventually recovering and blasting the Dimensional Monitor into deep space, not only deleting Dan Phantom but also sending the device to Retroville where Jimmy would reverse engineer it to discover other worlds. Toon Wars Nicktoons Saga 10 years following the events of Globs of Doom, Danny and his friends had been able to not only ally themselves with a majority of the Ghost Zone, but also getting so strong that they grew bored of ghost hunting and desired a different kind of adventure one day. This wish had almost instantly come true as Jimmy Neutron contacts them via Tucker's communicator for help in a battle against the resurgence of the Toybots and Morphoids in Retroville. Though it took time to get to them, Danny along with Jazz, Sam, and Tucker had arrived with their Fenton Rocket and turned the tide of battle as quickly as they came. But it is soon revealed that the Syndicate, strikingly including Vlad Plasmius back to form, was behind the attack, and that Vlad was responsible for freeing Crocker and Calamitous and teaming up with them to start a full-on war. With the Disasteroid returning to collide with Retroville, Danny and his team had gone with the other Nicktoons to bomb the asteroid before it gets into Earth's gravity well. Scarily, the Yokian Fleet had almost destroyed them while atop the asteroid. But Tak was able to shield them with his life and save everyone. After the explosion of the Disasteroid and the fleet, Danny had traveled to Pupununu with Jimmy and Timmy to bury and pay respects to Tak. Their doubts were true. But they were lifted when Jimmy Neutron proposed the idea of a potential hero organization. Gumball Saga After the founding of the Toon Force, Danny and co. had traveled to Elmore and respectively the Cartoon Network Universe for the first time to investigate the aftermath of the invasion of the Syndicate, finding that the town was almost completely empty until they met Gumball Watterson still in hiding at his school. Vlad then reappears to engage the heroes and Gumball, confusingly claiming that Calamitous and Crocker were attacked by him the previous invasion. While the rest battle the real Vlad and his clones, together, Danny and Jimmy fight alongside each other to take on another clone, which they manage to freeze and shatter. Just before the real Vlad could gain the upper hand, Penny Fitzgerald ambushes him and forces him to a retreat, with Danny becomes rightfully surprised by. With the team slowly uncovering the location of the Syndicate's base where they're keeping all of Elmore hostage, Jimmy tells Danny and Jenny to stay behind on Elmore to check for any other possible survivors. After some time search, Jenny receives a botched transmission from Jimmy about Volcano Island and relays it to Danny. But before they leave, they encounter both Nicole Watterson and Yuki Yoshida, who Danny confused for Gumball and apologizes to feeling he and the team put him in more danger. After briefing the duo what happened, they gladly agree to team up with them to save their people. With information from Karen and Jimmy, they infiltrate the island's Mawgu Lair and prison sector and make their way to the peak of the volcano with the rest of the team to stop the Syndicate from reopening the Rip-Zipper. Notably during this fight, Danny is very concerned for Gumball knowing the warp process for Elmore didn't complete all the way and left him out. It's then revealed that Gumball hadn't been teleported but was able to unlock his true power during a fight a Rob which Danny is highly surprised by. Seeing Vlad kill Rob in front of everyone angers Danny, but his rage is shifted to shock and hesitation when he witnesses the Mawgu's penultimate return as he eradicates Dimsdale and barely misses Amity Park. Thankfully, Shelly informed the Toon Force of the secret superweapon stored within the island's underground core. They were ambushed by the Mawgu, who used his powers to temporarily disable Danny's among others. But thanks to Gumball's quick activation of the Planetary Defense Cannon, everyone including Danny were restored and brought back to Retroville while the Mawgu was seemingly destroyed. Danny then thanked and invited Gumball and his remaining allies to the Toon Force until they can recover the lost coordinates to Elmore. Samurai Jack Saga Danny, along with Tucker, Jimmy, and Zim were tasked with traveling to Samurai Jack's village to stop an attack led by Vlad and the last of the Syndicate Troops. They succeeded, and with the help of Jack, Danny was able to overpower Vlad. However, his nemesis and the rest of the villains were already ahead of them as Calamitous had gone back to the past of Jack's world to warn Aku of his eventual downfall. This caused the four Nicktoons along with Jack and Ashi from the future to accidentally travel to the newly created Syndicate Timeline. Luckily, Jimmy was able to deduce the possibility of a potential way to build their own Time Portal using a device Zim had leftover from one of his previous adventures. Together, Danny and the others follow to Zim's Earth where they encounter an angry and betrayed future version Anais Watterson who attacks them. Danny and Jimmy freeze and interrogate her for information, learning from her that the Syndicate were planning on building a Time Drive to open tears into other timelines. With Anais and her assistant Hali on their side, the heroes try to find a compatible warp gate to use the Irken Device on, only to be interrupted by a controlled Wulf. He attacks Danny, Jimmy, Zim, and Tucker, separating them from the rest of the group when they accidentally teleport away with the Irken Device. But with Danny and Tucker's quick thinking and understanding, they were able to free Wulf from the Syndicate's control. After trekking through Anais' tower to find a portal to the Syndicate Base, Danny the other Nicktoons arrive where the rest of the team are and head inside to put an end to their enemies' ultimate plan. But they are quickly under fire by the remainder of the Toybots, Flora, Scaramouche, Bobert, and the Daughters of Aku and Mad Jack. Danny takes on one of the daughters powered by Aku's magic, just barely managing to defeat her and make it out alive. When Scaramouche joins the heroes side and Flora and Bobert are freed, they all group up to the top of the tower to shut down the already operational Time Drive. Danny in the meanwhile battles Vlad one last time, not only falling into a time portal and overshadowing a dragon, but also having to juggle between his and Aku's clones. When exhausted, Vlad tries to strike Danny down, but the Ghost Boy indeed tricked him and sucked his arch nemesis into his Fenton Thermos for good. After the heavy final battle against the Syndicate, the heroes returned to the past to stop them from ever reaching Aku and changing the course of history before returning to the main timeline. With the Syndicate caught in the Thermos, Danny takes it to Clockwork who's already found a place where they would never do any harm to anyone ever again, finally putting an end to Danny and Vlad's rivalry; as well as the Syndicate's efforts. Magiswords: Echoes Despite the Syndicate's defeat at the hands of the Toon Force, the Toon Wars were still waged. By this time, 2 years after the end of the Samurai Jack Saga, Danny was in the middle of upgrading his suit and was still incredibly active in the role as co-leader. When Princess Zange and Vambre Warrior of Lyvsheria were taken hostage by the mysterious Echo Corp, Danny was among the many of the team to visit their to help in the first wave of the siege. The Echo Drones arrived following a failed attempt at shutting down the factory in space, which turned out to be a fake, and Danny and co. were forced to fight back using the Adventure Academy Field as a staging ground. However, while cornered by multiple smaller drones, Danny began to suffer from fatigue and was blown far away from the action. He was fortunately saved by the Cave Weirdos who stumbled upon him in their dungeon. They admit they're not strong enough to take on the massive robot army outside, but with help from Penny and Gumball, Danny encourages them to go and fight the best of their ability. Danny stays with the group to defend against the incoming heavy units and holds the line long enough for reinforcements to arrive, lasting long enough for the forces of the Echo Corp to waver. By the end of the battle, Rhybloflaven was severely in ruin, but the majority of the people were saved and Danny, impressed by the efforts of the Cave Weirdos, invites them on a spot in the Toon Force as a sub-division should anything occur that requires their expertise, to which they happily agree to. Toon Wars: The Final Days Danny appears along with Jenny incapacitating a rogue Robot and Monster at the start of the saga in the Cul-de-sac. Later, he asks Jimmy among others whether or not he thinks everything would be better from then on as the Syndicate had been defeated and not too many worlds have been turned against them. Despite Jimmy's confidence, it would take 5 years after the fact for the war to ultimately come to an end; Danny being the first to point out the glaring fatigue in a majority of the team since the start of the series. He along with Jimmy and Timmy debate whether or not they should disband the Toon Force feeling that the war had officially come to an end. They soon agree, but as they leave, they make sure to keep close communications with themselves should there ever be an emergency. Before returning to Amity Park, Danny admits he misses the older simpler days and mentions Spongebob. 2 weeks later, Danny helps Timmy and his friends get situated with life in Amity Park now that the Toon Force aren't needed anymore. Timmy himself admits he already misses life with the team as they had gone through many unique adventures and visited many worlds Timmy would have likely never gone to, in addition to him not wanting to live a regular life. Danny comforts him, however, by the fact that the Toon Force are technically still around and he could always access the other worlds whenever he likes. Soon after, Danny and Fenton Works would be contacted by Spongebob and almost half the Toon Force and would nearly be caught in a narrow planetary collision between Amity Park and Elmore while trying to rescue endangered civilians with Spongebob's help, losing Tucker and all of the city. Nevertheless, they were barely able to survive and reunited with as much that was left of the team to investigate the incident. With the help of Professor Utonium and Dr. Wakeman from their own planet, they discovered the presence of the mysterious reality-bending Virus Entity, which originated as a manipulative ooze taking on various forms of nature before becoming a computer-like program with the absorption of the Void. Thankfully, the team were able to accurately trace the source of the entity back to Dimsdale; the last remaining planet the virus had yet to consume. And with the aid of an antivirus developed by Wakeman and Utonium, the Toon Force could delete it. and Bimm]] Due to the absence of Jimmy Neutron, the team was led by its remaining leaders, Danny Phantom and Timmy Turner. With a brilliant suggestion from his clone, Dani, Danny and co. had gone through with their plan to travel through the Ghost Zone to a portal to Dimsdale. However, on the way there, the Fenton Rocket was shot down, and Danny was cornered by several of his former enemies under the influence of the entity. Rightfully, he was reluctant to fight back. But this, along with his fighting fatique, caused him to be caught off guard and crippled with a damaged spine by a corrupted Amethyst and Connie. Before he could be struck down, Alt. Anais and Momotaro rescue him and have Spongebob and Gumball escort him back to the portal safely with the team. Unfortunately, both his parents chose to stay behind to ensure that the corrupted down follow them on the other side. And an injured Jazz from the crash dissipates to the Void among the other dead characters. Distraught, Danny breaks into tears and lets Timmy lead the team through the ruins of Dimsdale up to the mountains where Enid, Radicles, and Raven attempt to assassinate him. Though severely weakened, Danny provides assistance to Sam and Ashi who fight back and defeat Enid while Radicles is slain by Timmy. Raven escapes, leaving Radicles, out of corruption, to encourage Danny to fight on. After battle after battle, Sam gets visibly depressed, to which Danny tries to sooth by flying her across the sky in a very romantic manner. Eventually, after a regrouping with Rose Quartz and the few survivors among her, and Spongebob's newfound acquaintance with the team, the group stumble across the downed Dog Star Patrol Ship and take refuge for the next night. Bimm offers the Antivirus Capsule to Danny as he is leader of the Toon Force and one of the most responsible. But he politely refuses believing he would put it in even more danger. Before heading to sleep, Spongebob personally asks Danny what happens when they die now that the Ghost Zone is gone, to which Danny responds, "We move to a better place..." The next morning, Danny and Spongebob find that Anais and Bimm have gone missing in the ship, eventually finding them captured by Mechanikat's forces in an attempt to bait the mutated Dogstars into coming to their trap. Danny was able to sever Mechanikat's deformed arm from his torso with an Ecto Ball of Yarn Magisword in Cattus and Bimm's honor. When the Titan Pack engage the team, Danny freezes Hot Dog and defends against them long enough until Bimm accidentally merges the Antivirus and Knowledge Magisword into the Antisword. Mechanikat is forced to explain the purpose of the fighting, but suggests to Danny that they visit Kevin Whitney in the patrol ship's bridge believing him to be of use to them. Upon meeting Kevin and befriending him, Danny explains to Kevin their mission and he agrees to help by raising the ship to reach the virus source faster. During their journey, the Teen Titans attack the most vital areas of the vessel; at one point prompting Danny to overshadow Kevin to help him fight against Robin. But Starfire prevents them from killing him believing him to be reversible with alternative means. Soon, the ship falls into the Forgotten Society's Research District where Danny and a few others prevent it from crashing into the populace. Upon reuniting with their friends and Jimmy in the altar, they intend to inform Jimmy on all the events that transpired for them, but he refuses to delete the virus believing they can use it to the society's advantage as well as their own personal revenge on the ones who've neglected their shows; though the chances of success are very slim and paint them as monsters. The Toon Force, on the other hand, want to delete the virus, but the option to restore all that was lost is unknown as they weren't familiar with the Fourth Wall and how it works until this point thanks to Jimmy. Jimmy engages Timmy and Danny to try to get them on his side. But the Toon Force are abruptly attacked by the corrupted Shadowpuff Girls, who Spongebob was able to defeat with the other teammate's help. After a gruesome duel against one another, leaving Danny without half his suit after fusing with Timmy and suffering heavy damages, Jimmy stops fighting seeing Spongebob injured from the fight and realizing how flawed his and the society's ideas are. The heroes still forgive and comfort him, but the area around them along with the heroes of the society allied with them starts to reshape itself into a massive battle arena where Nicole Watterson returns as the maniacal Toon Goddess. Although she too confirms the truth that the Fourth Wall is real and her and the Toon God's plan to break it and corrupt all of reality and attack the real world, Danny is still unphased and is more than determined to defeat them. While battling the Crystal Gems as they were under corruption, Danny assisted Samurai Jack and Chester against Garnet and gave extra support across the arena and against Super Obsidian. By the time the gems were freed, the Toon Goddess bombs they and the Forgotten Society, but Danny manages to barely survive the attack. He along with Future Timmy, Jimmy Neutron, and Spongebob Squarepants battle against her only to be quickly overpowered after putting up a decent fight, leading to Danny getting stabbed in the waist and continue to hold the wound for the rest of the fight. At one point, he attempts to overshadow her like he did with Garnet, but the corruption feed nearly kills him in the process. Eventually, the Toon Goddess kills a vast majority of everyone until Richard manages to separate Nicole from the virus, causing the Viral Goddess to take shape and seemingly kill Bimm when she attempts to destroy the Antivirus. Danny is one of the main members of the team who becomes distraught over the attack. Though he is then left in shock when Bimm returns to deal the finishing blow to the villain with help from Momotaro, which causes the forced reset of reality. In the reset, Danny relives various episodes of his original series, but constantly suffers from splitting headaches. He also maintains his maturity and abilities, such as his ice powers and ghostly screech. His most notable change is that he is able to convince Lunch Lady Ghost not to attack anyone, and immediately befriends and saves Wulf in his debut appearance. In Nicktoons Unite, however, Danny is unable to express himself much to Jimmy with Doug constantly interrupting he and Spongebob. Nevertheless, he preservers, and realizes just how much he cares and loves for Sam, who accompanies and fights alongside him despite the changes from the reset. Come the Attack of the Toybots, Danny addresses the distinct deja vu feelings he's been having to Sam, who equally has the same thing. Eventually, they are reunited with the other survivors of the Toon Goddess' attack, and Spongebob, now recollecting everything, helps them explain to the two exactly what went wrong. Danny starts to remember himself, but his thoughts are constantly pointed back towards Doug, whom the others also realize has been more of an influence than they initially felt. It is here that they painfully learn that Doug is in fact the Toon God, and he had been behind the virus attacks all along. They confront him together and rescue Jimmy before he could be tricked into going into a furnace set up by the villain. He explains to them how he sought revenge since no one was able to rescue his world from the escalation of the Toon Wars, and against the real world for his show's perpetual loop and abandonment. Which he pins blame heavily on all other series overshadowing his, especially Spongebob's. His ability to God-status and the creation of the virus were all thanks to the Mawgu, who discovered his world following the attack and partnered with his vengeful persona for a common goal to destroy reality and the real world. They plea that they weren't able to save his world due to the attack on Jump City, Retroville, and the creation of the Syndicate Timeline happening all at once, and the means for contact were broken, to which he doesn't excuse. Knowing Doug as a character would never do this, the heroes demand the Toon God end his vengeance and bring his original self, and the multiverse as a whole back. But instead, he angrily damns both the real world and Doug before escalating the virus to the point of completely distorting reality. Danny and the others were saved when Jimmy uses his hypercube to keep them from being erased or crushed and learns how Bimm can use the Antivirus within her to make a weapon capable of slaying the Toon God and revealing the virus at its core. They each agree to assist, and Danny and Jimmy lead the charge into the climactic brawl against the villain, starting with his trap using Bluffington that confirms his origins. Danny holds his own for a while, but the Toon God quickly overpowers he and the other fighters, even after Jimmy Neutron's lightspeed ramming that ends with them crashing into Lyvsheria. They duel throughout the land, steadily being beat to death but realizing that the Toon God's clear lack of focus is his weakness. Though Danny does eventually drop in exhaustion, he recovers when greater reinforcements arrive, and the Toon God starts to suffer from damage from the Final Magisword. At one point, when Jimmy is about to be choked to death, Danny defends his friends and holds the Toon God at bay, who starts frying Danny's arms with an intense virus-powered aura. Despite the pain, Danny still keeps a firm grip on the Toon God and smacks him away, though his arms are temporarily useless. This is made even more apparent when Danny tries to avange Spongebob after he sacrificed himself to save the Fourth Wall controls from the toon God's beam attack, easily getting smacked away. Luckily, Bimm was able to muster up enough rage that she tanked the Toon God's wrath and allowed for the rest of the heroes to combine their powers to delete the Virus Entity and slay the villain. When Phoebe interfaces with the controls of reality, she informs everyone on the three options available to them. Each with their own benefits and disadvantages. Like everyone else, Danny agrees that Jimmy should make the final decision as he was the one who began the Toon Force long before it ever came to be, and ultimately united the multiverse as a whole. Jimmy then selects the Automatic Reset option and the multiverse is converted into the Toonverse, with Danny and co. still remembering the events that preceeded it. Tucker was disappointed he couldn't survive till the end, but Danny and Sam assured him he would most definitely would not have wanted to endure any of the battles that followed. After hanging out with his wife and best friend, Danny accompanies Jimmy and Timmy to Bikini Bottom to reunite with Spongebob, who's now a somewhat elderly sponge. He explains how he managed to cancel his own series to allow new shows to thrive without the limits set forth by his success, and introduces the Nicktoons to David, the character Spongebob-like character in town. He requests them to teach him their ways and go on newer adventures together to carry their legacy, which they happily oblige with a plan already in motion. Toon Wars: Shorts and Other Appearances * Nicktoons MLB * Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy * Slimeball * Warriors for Evil * Curse of the Werecat * Toon Force Training Video 2 * Not-so-Innocent Genius * The Amazing Gumball * The Roach (Amino Exclusive) Battles Danny Phantom and Nicktoons Unite * Dark Danny * Vlad Plasmius * The Mawgu * Globulous Maximus * Professor Calamitous * Denzel Crocker * Plankton * Desiree * Ember McLain * Freakshow * Fright Knight * Guys in White * Hotep RA * Lydia * Nicolai Technus * Nocturn * Pariah Dark * Penelope Spectra * Skulker * Undergrowth * Vortex * Walker * Youngblood * Johnny 13 * Shadow * Bertrand * Kitty Wrath of the Phantom * Danny, Tucker, and Sam vs. Ember * Danny and co. vs. Dan Phantom Toon Wars * Danny vs. Skulker (Mentioned) * Danny and co. vs. Toybots * Danny and Nicktoons vs. Yokian Fleet * Danny and Jimmy vs. Vlad Plasmius * Danny and co. vs. Toybots and Morphoids * Danny vs. the Mawgu * Danny and Samurai Jack vs. Vlad Plasmius and Syndicate Troops * Danny vs. Anais Watterson * Danny, Zim, and Jimmy vs. Wulf * Danny and co. vs. Toybots * Danny and co. vs. Daughters of Aku * Danny vs. Vlad Plasmius (Final Battle) * Danny vs. Aku Magiswords Echoes * Danny vs. Echo Drones Toon Wars: The Final Days * Danny and Jenny vs. Robot and Monster * Danny vs. Connie, Amethyst, Technus, Vortex, Skulker, Kitty, and Undergrowth * Danny, Sam, and Ashi vs. Enid and Radicles * Danny, Ghost Simone, Spongebob, and Richard vs. Mechanikat and Delilah * Danny and Kevin vs. Robin Relationships Sam Manson and Co. Jimmy Neutron Timmy Turner Gumball Watterson Cave Weirdos Bimm K.O. Toon Force Abilities Transformations * Human Form * Ghost Form * Absolute (Hinted) Powers * Ecto-Constructs * Flight * Ecto Blasts * Intangibility * Overshadowing * Ghostly Wail * Freeze Breath * Heat Vision - A rare counter attack Danny uses when he's in a tight scenario that merits it. * Ecto Shielding Armors Defaults * Phantom Suit: The original Phantom suit was a jumpsuit worn by Danny Fenton before stepping into the Ghost Portal and accidentally activating it while he was inside. This caused him to first gain his ghost powers while also permanently merging his suit with his clothes, transforming them into his default hero-suit whenever he goes ghost. While it was most iconic and almost always used by him, Danny's suit was also prone to multiple damages that reveal tears and scratches for a majority of his battles. Later on in the third arc of Toon Wars, it would quickly become apparent that his suit had quickly begun to ware, tearing so much that it completely exposed his bare chest and shoulders, prompting a redesign from his parents and Jimmy Neutron. * Type-2 Armor (10-Year Armor): During the later half of the Toon Wars following the events of the Samurai Jack Saga, Danny's original outfit was heavily modified into a cybernetically enhanced armor Danny can spawn at will over his regular outfit, which debuted in a prototype phase in Magiswords: Echoes. The suit is visibly powered by the raw ecto energy coming from inside of Danny and also energized by a reserve power source invented by Jimmy Neutron running on plasma in the second layer of his suit, including his own ectoranium material. Due to the nature of his mechanized armor, he was constantly met with the fear of it ever malfunctioning due to a glitch. To avoid this, Jimmy made sure that the suit itself was built almost identical to its original design with lesser equipment so it would be easier to maneuver in. There are two layers of the suit: the inner shell and outer shell, which are both insulted and powered with nanotechnology. Thanks to these upgrades, Danny was able to adjust to them and would continue to use the armor throughout the rest of the series. However, in the Final Days Saga, it is shown that if damaged enough, Danny's flesh will be much easier to expose. In the arc, Danny's back is visibly injured, though this was done in part of a much stronger attack by surprise, meaning in order to break through his gear, an opponent will have to perform a more forceful maneuver. Stats At first, even with his strength being boosted by his power whenever he transformed, Danny still needed more experience against greater foes throughout his series to get more acquainted with his abilities and how to use them. His most toughest opponents included Vlad Plasmius, Dan Phantom, and Pariah Dark; the latter having Danny use a mech suit to even the odds. Pariah was defeated in the episode he appeared in, but for almost every other appearance Vlad makes, Danny either struggles or matches his strength despite the former's experience over the years. The same happens for the Nicktoons Unite and Toon Wars series where against those like the Mawgu or the resurging Dan Phantom, he is overpowered by them but still manages to hold his own until he finds a solution and defeats them. Both in particular required Danny to have assistance in combat (though at first, Dan was defeated by Danny alone); Dan having he and much of his friends and family, and the Mawgu having Spongebob and the other Nicktoons. After the cartoon, Danny's power had been increased to the point where he is evenly matched with Vlad regardless of the time and can take on overwhelming numbers of enemies without the need for a mech suit, usually thanks to his ice powers or air superiority. He is, however, able to be trapped by magic-based users like Aku and the Mawgu (i.e. when the latter used a bubble to disable Danny's ghost form or Aku using a web to prevent him from going intangible). Nevertheless, Danny continued to persevere against his foes and had eventually defeated Vlad with a surprise maneuver in the final battle against the Syndicate. However, in the middle of Magiswords Echoes, Danny had started to show signs of fatigue from fighting for so long when he struggles against even the smaller Echo Drones. This would especially become apparent when he is cornered by the corrupted ghosts of the Ghost Zone and critically wounded by Amethyst, causing him to go into an extensive period of recovery in the middle of Toon Wars: The Final Days. This did not stop him from leading the team with Timmy and occasionally physically helping them in combat only using his special abilities stealthily and defensively until he recovers halfway into the story. He was able to hold his own against the Crystal Gems, whom the Toon Goddess believed to be the strongest cartoon, and exploited their weaknesses with the team. Though against the Toon Goddess, he was quickly defeated when she countered his team combo and stabbed him. Surprisingly, this too wasn't enough to kill him as he was still able to endure the pain and fight in a limited capacity. The same also applied for the Toon God, who was arguably his worst opponent, at one point trying to keep the man back to save Jimmy from being choked. While holding both arms, the Toon God's energy aura was enough to mangle and fry Danny's arms. But through the pain, he was able to endure it long enough to strike the man down to temporary submission at the cost of the use of his arms. Against those of his own like Sam, Jimmy, Timmy, and Spongebob, Danny finds himself at equal odds with them despite their looks and limited abilities. Sam in particular was once corrupted by Undergrowth and became queen of his plant empire. Although not engaging hand-to-hand against her, Danny has been cornered and trapped by her a number of times almost to near death. Even without the influence, Sam on her own is physically capable of competing with him and anyone else. The other Nicktoons were also able to match up to Danny; Jimmy using science and gadgetry to his advantage, Timmy with useful wishes, and Spongebob with an array of bubble constructs. At one point, when overshadowing Timmy to become Timmy Phantom, both were capable of battling Jimmy to a standstill when he activated a power boost. But he was still damaged severely like both Jimmy and Timmy. Trivia * Danny Phantom's redesign present after the Samurai Jack Saga was based on the design by Butch Hartman 10-years later with some slight modifications to keep it more stylized like the show. ** When Danny first appears in Toon Wars, he was originally supposed to be wearing the upgraded outfit. This was quickly changed so it would instead appear late into the series. * Like Timmy, who mainly partners with Jimmy, Danny often partners with Spongebob when crossed over with one another. They're most prominently shown together like this in Battle for Volcano Island and Toon Wars: The Final Days. * For one moment in Danny's transformation scene in his fight against Mechanikat and the Dogstars, his body flashes a blue aura instead of a traditional warm green. This, like many instances, is a possible sign that Danny has achieved/about to achieve Absolute Power. * In Toon Wars: Shorts, Frozarburst compares Gumball and Danny's relationship to Iron Man and Spider-Man from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. ** Similarly, Danny's guest appearance in Magiswords: Echoes is similar to Hulk's in Thor Ragnorok. * Initially as a child, Frozarburst did not like Danny Phantom but quickly grew to enjoy the series after playing as Danny in Nicktoons Unite. He has since become a fan favorite of his and appears in a majority of his fan works. Most especially Toon Wars: Shorts. * In almost every cover for the Toon Wars, Danny is front and center even if other notable characters are missing. * The pose Danny makes holding the Ecto-Yarn Magisword is the same as a pose from Goku in a cover for Return of Cooler. Category:Danny Phantom Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoons Unite Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: Shorts Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:Characters